


The Mermaid's Curse

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Curses, Erotica, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Interested? Sanji, you're interested in any female, anywhere. Don't try to justify hitting on me because I turned into some fantasy of yours." Her lavender eyes flashed angrily."And yet I'm here, with you," he whispered close to her ear. "Because I want to be. And because you need someone right now."...





	The Mermaid's Curse

The cavern was dark and damp. Sanji had taken Elly along with him while looking for food, claiming that she could sniff out things much better than he could find them with his eyes alone. So far, however, all they had found was a very strange opening in the ground near the beach.

"It's a dead end?" Elly placed a hand on the smooth wall with a puzzled look. Her cat ears flicked absently, alert as always. They had only walked for a quarter of an hour, their curiousity growing with every minute. Since she hadn't sensed or scented any danger and it seemed to be one long pathway, they'd kept going. But after all this time to find nothing..?

"Strange," he murmured. Something on the ground caught his eye then: a small area that had words chiseled into the stone. His single visible eye grew very wide and he turned around. "Let's get out," he hissed urgently.

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe not," he confessed, "But I think there's more to this place than just a natural cave."

She shrugged and turned around with a swish of her lavender striped tail. "All right. It's boring here anyway. I thought we'd find something interesting."

The "something interesting" came later, and she was not pleased when it did. Halfway back to the ship as they were walking slowly and looking up at the stars in the night sky she stumbled and fell to her knees. Sanji knelt immediately by her side.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He wrung his hands at the thought of her being injured. Before she could even answer him, she stiffened, her legs kicking out in a jerky motion. He watched in disbelief as the pants she was wearing tore off to reveal a glistening, fine-scaled tail.

A fishy tail.

"What's happening to me?" Elly slapped at the water frantically, struggling to move or do something - anything. All she managed to do was dig her hands in the sand and spray them both with seawater. Finally she gave up and sat down on the wet sand with the wavelets lapping at her very different tail.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Sanji assured her with a catch in his throbbing voice.

"Breathtaking." She stared into the empty air for a long time and then slowly placed her hands in front of her eyes. He flinched guiltily when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, glistening in the light of the full moon above.

"Don't do that." He reached out and pulled her wrists down as gently as possible in one hand. He sat down beside her, oblivious to the fact that his slacks were getting soaked, and lightly brushed the tears away from her cheeks with a fingertip.

She sniffled and shook her head. "Why not? I don't want to have to live in the water! I don't even know how this happened. There wasn't anything in that cave and that was the only thing we did that was unusual!"

"Is that all for now?" He looked mildly surprised. "Here, wait a moment." He stood and took his jacket off while she watched him, perplexed. His lean body looked even more slender without the extra bulk, and she contemplated again how he could be so strong without adding any extra muscle to his bottom half. Sanji strode out into the ocean and submerged his jacket completely, making certain to get it as wet as possible.

"What're you doing?"

"Making sure you're comfortable while I carry you back to the ship." He picked her easily up into his arms, careful to wrap the cloth around her tail so she wouldn't dry out.

"But where can I stay - ohhhh."

"That's right," he murmured as he began strolling towards the Sunny. "The aquarium."

Her shoulders sagged a little. She still wouldn't be able to be with everyone as much as she liked; she'd just now found something of a family and then this happened. "I guess at least I don't look like a demon anymore."

"You never did." He laughed softly when he felt her intake of air, getting ready for a quick retort. "No, no, you had the tail and ears and pointy teeth. I know that. People saw those. But not what you really looked like, a pretty young lady with some added features."

No one was moving this late at night so they arrived in silence to the great tank they kept the fish they would harvest for meals in. Sanji set her down on the edge and she sank into the water with some misgivings about the whole idea. He knelt, watching silently for a moment with his fingers almost absently working at his tie. He slipped the knot finally and removed his shirt. 

"What are you -" The young man's slacks came next, silencing her instantly. Elly dove back down for a moment to cover her confusion and shock. Sanji was wearing dark blue colored boxers that were buttoned at the front, thick enough for swimming in.

Obviously he meant to get in the tank with her, but why?

The water rippled as he joined her, the fish flickering about in confusion to dart away from the newcomer towards the far sides of the tank. She stroked to the top again where he was treading water, his hair wet already and plastered to one side of his face. When she joined him he smiled at her and did something that stunned her even more.

He raised his hand and stroked the hair back, uncovering his entire face before her. Elly blinked, dumbfounded by his revealing act. No one - she knew, no one -- had ever seen this. He'd always covered one side or the other. Somehow he'd even managed to conceal himself when he was hanging upside down, by popping down beside a barrel or other object. They knew now what he looked like on both sides but he'd never been seen with his whole face uncovered. Sanji waited until she bowed her head, blushing, before shaking his own and letting his bangs fall back down.

"I know it doesn't make us even." He sighed and kicked towards her, floating until he bumped her side and placing an arm about her wet shoulders. "But I wanted you to understand I'm sorry for what happened. And I also want you to know that I was interested in you before this change took place."

"Interested? Sanji, you're interested in any female, anywhere. Don't try to justify hitting on me because I turned into some fantasy of yours." Her lavender eyes flashed angrily.

"And yet I'm here, with you," he whispered close to her ear. "Because I want to be. And because you need someone right now."

Elly blushed crazily and, frowning just a little, she turned her head. This was a miscalculation on her part because when offered the smooth, white skin of her neck Sanji didn't even think - he simply reacted. His mouth was already close and he only needed to move just a little to bring it into contact with her. She never even felt it until he spoke again, his words muffled softly and warm on her cool flesh.

"...and because I'm in love with you."

"You are not," she choked, her eyes squeezing shut. "You're not. You 'fall in love' about twenty times a day." She tried to swim away but his arm was still around her. They moved together towards the center of the tank instead, and she finally gave up when she saw she could only remove him by force.

He placed his other arm around her shoulders and hung on, nestling his cheek against hers. Her powerful new tail was enough to keep them both afloat. She hated it. She hated the scales, the thickness, the fact that she didn't have legs anymore... the way it had brought them together. It felt wrong. He didn't love her. He couldn't.

But the kiss that followed sure felt like he was serious.

"Are you fighting me, or yourself?" He breathed into her mouth, paused, then softly kissed her lower lip. One of his strong legs had wrapped around her below and was rubbing along the length of her tail. Other things were rubbing against her below as well but she tried not to think about that.

She blushed even harder. "I - I don't know what you're planning to do, but ..."

"I'm not sure, either," he confessed, running a hand down her tail. "And if you have to be under water to make love, I can't stay down long."

She gasped. "You!"

"Pervert?" He looked up calmly. He wasn't fussing, or squirming, or anything like she'd always seen him respond to other females. He was disturbingly quiet, as if he was filled with purpose and knew what he was doing. "Is that what you wanted to say, love?"

"Stop that!" She jerked her tail away from him suddenly, ashamed at the warm tingle that had been growing in her lower belly.

"There we are," he whispered, and locked both legs around her midsection as he unwrapped his arms from about her neck. It wasn't uncomfortable, but there was no way she could pry him off. He used his arms to stroke back and forth, helping them stay above the water line. "I'm not trying to force this on you, but the writing said there was only one way to change you back."

"Writing?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have let me get this close to you?" Sanji's voice was bitter as he spoke; there was no hint of playfulness now. "I know how you detest me. Even the girls that slap me don't hate me as much. No, you don't even talk to me."

"I don't hate you," she blurted, confused. "Listen, can we move to the edge maybe? My arms aren't as strong as ... that nasty tail."

"Of course." He obligingly pushed against the water in the right direction so she could pull her upper half out of the water and sit on the edge. He moved smoothly with her, though his position was more awkward. Since he had positioned himself for sex he was lower than her rear part that rested on the ground. He gripped the edge instead, holding on to her with those abnormally strong legs.

"Well," he began, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment when she gingerly touched his soft hair. "It's my fault you're like this. And it's my responsibility to make things right."

"Are you sure this was what it said?"

He grew even more uncomfortable. "Damn it! We have to act out my fantasy to the end. Then you'll revert."

"This all happened because you wanted to screw a mermaid?" Her face grew darker and darker as the seconds ticked by. "Did you wish this awful thing to happen to me?!"

"Look," he responded with some heat, "all I was doing was thinking about your tail, and the water nearby made me think of one like this, and I - I had a little fantasy, all right? It doesn't make me a terrible guy. I've wanted you for a long time before this!" He squirmed around and she tensed all over when she felt what he was doing.

"Sanji, wait! Don't!"

"No more talk." Sanji moved forward and a length of hard flesh slid along the smooth scales. She grimaced and closed her eyes tight, trembling though she tried to hold it in. After a minute she realized nothing had happened and she nervously cracked an eyelid. His bluff had failed. The young man was slumped forward, his hair obscuring his face. His knuckles were white where they gripped the side of the tank. As her fear abated and she listened more closely, she could hear his rapid intake of air; soft, shuddering gasps of breath.

She touched his cheek with a wandering hand, feeling the flow of tears. "You're crying."

"Yes. How unmanly is that?" He thrust his face in the opposite direction. "Fine. You've demonstrated that you'd rather stay this way than be with me. I respect that. Maybe there's another way to end this." She was released from his tightly locked legs below and he jumped lithely out of the water, turning to hide himself as he buttoned his boxers. He drew his knees up before himself and wrapped his arms around them, still not facing her.

Elly dipped her ungainly cursed tail in the water and stared hard at it. She tucked her purple hair behind her new, human-like ears and shuddered at how alien they felt.

"Could you maybe bring some pillows or something in?"

"Yes." He stood up, stripping the water off his arms and legs. "Do you need anything else?" He asked in a carefully neutral tone.

She shook her head. "Just come back to me."

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow. "All right," he agreed. "If that's what you want." He was, however, unnaturally silent as he brought the blankets and pillows Elly had requested to the tank area. He set them down beside her and then sat without a word.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. He nodded.

Elly was seated sideways with her tail out of the water. She carefully folded the blankets and laid them on the floor beside her, then placed the couple of pillows at one end. When everything was arranged to her satisfaction she sighed deeply and pulled her shirt over her head.

The blond chef choked and spun about. "What are you doing," he gasped.

"It's cold," she said simply. "Lay with me on the blankets."

"Lay with..." Sanji shifted around as if in a dream. She was stretched out like she said, shivering and nude with her arms outstretched. Her eyes were very vulnerable. "Oh my god," he whispered, starting to shake himself. "Please tell me you're not just doing this because you have to."

"I do have to. But if I have to, I may as well relax about it. Won't be the worst thing to happen to me."

He rushed to her side and knelt above her, placing a cool hand on the side of her face. "Lie to me," he begged. "Just for tonight. Please." His visible eye shone with unshed tears.

"I don't have to." The admission caused her to flinch a little, her eyes downcast and the ever-present blush on her cheeks growing darker.

He groaned deeply and dropped his head to her shoulder, burying it in the hollow between and shuddering all over. "I'm sorry," he whispered even as he began kissing her neck. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. I didn't mean to."

"I know." As Sanji's kisses grew more passionate she tentatively hugged him close. He murmured encouragement and wriggled out of his sodden underwear. His hands ghosted back up her waist, held there a moment, and then went farther until he was gently grasping both sides of her head.

He cleared his throat. "I, uh, found where I'm supposed to enter you," he told her matter-of-factly, "but I don't know if this will hurt or not." He paused, a shadow crossing his handsome features. "I'll go slow, but..."

"Sanji." He stopped faltering for words and closed his eyes when she caressed his face. She smiled ruefully. "We're compatible. Trust me, I can feel my body is the same there."

"All right, then," he gulped. "I'm moving."

She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to try and relax. She felt a slight nudge below, then increasing pressure. "Sanji, please!"

His eyes widened. "Y-yes," he choked. Rolling his shoulders back, he thrust forward as carefully as he could. Her body tightened around him as he slipped inside, and he fell forward, his hair hanging over his face as he cried out. It was more glorious than he'd imagined. More pleasure than anything he'd felt before, more everything, especially when her arms circled around to hold him while he moved. He hadn't expected that. "Okay?" he asked between pants for air as he moved above her.

"Yes," she gasped. The tail below flopped powerfully as she writhed underneath his body. Tears slipped from her eyes as she squeezed them even tighter. The strangest thing was happening, this tense feeling in her lower body building, a rubbing friction that mounted steadily. She recognized what it was and gave in when she heard him whimpering her name.

"Angel," he moaned, struggling with the desire to move faster and faster. He was barely able to keep a steady pace and his legs felt unnaturally weak. Sanji let out a huge gust of air, clenching his jaw and arching his back in a massive effort.

"Oh my god," Elly cried out as something within her started to burn with a fire she'd never dreamed of. "Sanji, there!" He snapped his neck up, sweat flying as he strove to duplicate the same angle. She cried out again and again as he surrendered to the needs of his body, moving faster at last. Her hands dug into his back for purchase and he relished every scrape of her nails in his tender flesh. There was no way he could stop what he was building up to and he no longer tried. And then Sanji heard her crying his name out, felt her shuddering underneath him. He watched as she shivered through the ecstasy he had brought her and that caused his own ultimate release.

"I'm," he gasped in her ear, grinding hard to stay deep inside her. "coming..." He wrenched forward so hard he saw spots, his mouth open and trailing saliva down his chin. "Love you!"

Both fell backwards into a clumsy embrace onto the now slightly-damp pillows. Elly's heart was beating fast, her mind filled with the words he'd spoken and body throbbing. She was purring. Sanji turned his head, resting between her breasts. He felt her legs curl around him and smiled with complete satisfaction.

"I love you, too," she murmured. "Idiot."


End file.
